Un día en la piscina
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: –Dejame en paz Scamander –¿Qué está haciendo Malfoy aquí? – Papá, te presento a mi novio –¿Qué? Lo único que quería Rose era pasar un día tranquilo en la piscina


**Hola. ¿Qué tal están? Bueno, esta idea se me acaba de ocurrir y la he escrito (obviamente) Bueno, espero que les guste, será un mini-fic de dos capítulos, y bueno, antes unas aclaraciones antes de que empecéis a leer y no os enteréis de nada**

**Amy Jordan Spinnet****:** Hija de Lee y Alicia. Griffindor, bromista y... no queda más que decir

**Los gemelos Longbottom Abbot****: **Hannah y Neville son sus padres, se llaman Alice y Frank (Están en Ravenclaw y en Griffindor respectivamente)

**Aliss Griffin****: **Mejor amiga de Dominique. Huffelpuff

**Kaianne Rowns Patil****: **Huffelpuff, James la persigue todo el santo día. Hija de un muggle y Parvati Patil

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso le corresponde a J.K Rowling, solo la trama es mía

**Un día en la piscina. **

**Parte 1**

Era 3 de agosto, más conocido en la familia Weasley como el cumpleaños de Rose Weasley. Ella se había negado a hacer una fiesta en la Madriguera y había decidido hacerla en una piscina muggle. Estaban todos los primos, los Scamanders, los Longbottom, y unos cuantos más invitados. Lo raro es que, tras muchas suplicas de Ron Weasley, la cumpleañera había decidido no invitar a su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. Quitando ese pequeño detalle, todos los primos y los amigos de los primos estaban allí.

Para llegar se organizaron en coches, que tras muchos empujones llevarían a cinco personas todos, excepto el de Percy que daría cabida a seis personas. Los padres/abuelos/amigos de padres irian en Translador para ahorrarse problemas

**Coche 1**

En el coche de Bill y Fleur estaban distribuidos así: conducía Susan Smith, la amiga de Victorie. Detrás estaban todos apretujado Lucy, Lissander, Roxanne, Molly II y Dominique.

–Me aburro-dijo Rox

–Rox, el aburrimiento no existe, tú eres la aburrida-contesto Lucy sabiamente

–¡Tengo una prima filosofa! ¿Por qué?-exclamó provocando la risa de todos los ocupantes del coche

–Me da pena Rose,el día de su cumpleaños tiene que ir en el coche con mi hermana-dijo Dominique de repente

–Nicky, eres la experta de sacar temas de la nada-río Molly. Dominique le sacó infantilmente la lengua.

Entonces Roxanne les hizo un gesto para que mirasen a Lucy y Lissander que estaban hablando, y Rox hizo corazón con las manos. Molly y Dominique empezaron a reírse sin control

Tras anécdotas, risas y corazones llegaron a la piscina, cuando fuero a abrir la puerta, estaba atrancada, estaban encerradas.

**Coche 2**

En el coche de Ron Weasley, que era más espacioso, no estaban todos apretujados. Si no que Victorie conducía y detrás estaban: la cumpleañera,a saber Rose, Albus Potter y los hermanos Wood

–Feliz cumpleaños Rosie, se me había olvidado decírtelo-dijo Laia avergonzada

–En serio, como se nota que la memoria no es una virtud de los Ravenclaws

Laia rió sarcásticamente

–Que graciosa eres Rose

–Una cosa, Rose, menos mal que no has invitado a Malfoy y a su cuadrilla de sangres pura-dijo Matt Wood, el hermano de Laia, con petulancia

–Cuidado con lo que dices Wood-dijo Victorie

–Eso es una amenaza, Weasley

–No, solo es un aviso

Desde el principio de los tiempos se sabía que Victorie Weasley y Matt Wood se llevaban horriblemente mal, vamos que no podían estar juntos en una habitación sin matarse

–Chicos, haya paz-dijo Albus ejerciendo de mediador, como siempre

–Vale Al, pero que este no diga más estupideces

–Lo siento Vic, pero eso es imposible, los estúpidos solo dicen estupideces- Dijo la hermana del aludido

–Laia, no eches más fuego a la leña-reclamó Albus en forma de regaño

Todos los del coche excepto el aludido empezaron a reírse

No es así Al, es "No le eches más leña al fuego", no al revés-Explicó Rose entre risas

Y por fin habían llegado a la piscina, cuando fueron a abrir la puerta la puerta,notaron que no se podían mover, estaban pegados al asiento

**Coche 3**

En el coche de Angelina, conducía su hijo Fred II, y detrás ocupaban sus puestos Lily Potter, a su lado Lorcan (Lily casi abre la ventanilla y se tira cuando le dijeron que Lorcan iba a su lado), Hugo Weasley, cerca suya se encontraba Kaianne Rowns y en el extremo James Potter (Kaianne no se podía tirar por la ventana , pero si la tuviese al lado se tiraría) vamos una estampa encantadora

–Dejame en paz Scamander-musitó Lily

–No te ofendas Lils, pero Lorcan no te está haciendo nada-exclamó Hugo, estaba harto de las peleas de sus dos amigos

–Si, claro que me está haciendo algo, no me deja de mirar-ante ese comentario, Lorcan empezó a partirse de risa

–A ver Lil, te prometo que no estoy haciendo otra cosa que admirar tu belleza-dijo Lorcan

–¿Ves? No me deja en paz, es exasperante

–Tranquila Lily, yo si te entiendo-dijo Kai apoyando a la pequeña de los Potter

–Pues yo si que entiendo a Lorcan-dijo James defendiendo al pequeño (por dos minutos) de los Scamander

–Y yo entiendo a Hugo, siempre aguantando a estos dos-dijo señalando a Lily y a Lorcan- y yo tengo que aguantar a estos otros-dijo señalando a Kai y a James- Yo que se haced algo, mataos, besaos, o si queréis estrangulaos mutuamente, pero algo, no estéis todo el maldito día dando el rollo-exclamó enfadado Fred II. Lily y Kai bajaron la mirada, pero no, James y Lorcan eran orgullosos como ellos mismos y siguieron con su mirada de "Pisad el suelo que piso"

Pasaron todo el viaje en silencio ¡Increíble pero cierto! Hasta que llegaron a la piscina, cuando fueron a abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta de que tenía pegamento por los bordes

–¡Mierda!- Exclamó James- Se me olvidó que tenía que atrancar todos los coches menos uno

**Coche 4**

Era el coche de Audrey. Este era el coche...¿Cómo decirlo? Más tranquilo. En un extremo estaba Louis Weasley, seguido de Aliss Griffin. A su lado estaba Amy Jordan, y justo después los gemelos Longbottom, a saber Alice y Frank. Conducía Teddy Lupin

–¿Y bien? ¿Lo habéis hecho?-preguntó Teddy cuando vio llegar a Amy y a Alice sentarse con una sonrisa malévola

–Claro que si, somos unas genias ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo Amy

–Eh menos autoestima... ¿ Quien escuchó que James iba a hacernos la broma de encerrarnos a todos en los coches?-Cuestionó Aliss

–Si, fuiste tu Aliss, pero... ¿Quienes hemos atrancado el coche de James y desatrancado el nuestro?-dijeron Amy y Alice

–Que si, que nos hemos enterado, que las chicas lo habéis hecho todo, y los chicos... digamos, que hemos mirado-solucionó Frank

–Buena descripción-dijeron las chicas entre risas

–Y bueno, ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionaran los demás?-preguntó Amy con curiosidad

–Yo apuesto diez galeones a que Dominique vuela la puerta-dijo Aliss segura de si misma

–Yo creo que Fred tirará uno de los súper cohetes que le regalamos James y yo por Navidades, capaces de romper cualquier cosa-razonó Amy

–Pues yo creo que... Bueno, no se como lo harán, pero que Laia y Albus lograran sacar a todos los de su coche-probó Frank algo inseguro

–Seguro, son los Ravenclaws del grupo-dijo Alice haciéndole honores a su casa

Tu...Problemas de autoestima no tienes ¿Verdad?-preguntó Louis que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo

Todos se rieron excepto la aludida

–Pues no, no los tengo, ni los necesito-dijo Alice fingiendo su enfado

Y así pasaron todo el viaje entre apuestas y problemas de autoestimas

**En la piscina**

Cuando Teddy, Frank, Alice, Louis, Aliss y Amy salieron del coche se escucho un grito seguido de un estallido

–BOMBARDA-Y una puerta salió volando del coche de Bill y Fleur

–Os lo dije, a ver ¿Donde están los diez galeones?- Alice le sacó la lengua y se los entregó

–Me encanta hacer negocios contigo Alice

Entonces Laia, Albus, Matt, Victorie y Rose salieron del coche como si nada hubiese pasado

–¿Que mierda...?

–Primito, hay un hechizo llamado, no se, Finite Incantatem que anula todos los hechizos incluso el pegajoso-dijo Albus feliz

–Merlín, debería haberlo previsto-murmuraba Louis

–No murmures, petit, es de mala educación-dijo Victorie en forma de regaño

–¿Qué hay chicos?-dijo Domi desde atrás

–Hola Minique ¿Qué hay?-dijo Aliss como si nada hubiese pasado

–Os tengo que felicitar por amargarle la broma a James

–¿Cómo lo sabias?-preguntó de nuevo Louis

–No le hagáis bromas a la maestra, es una recomendación-avisó Nicky y todos empezaron a reírse

–Bueno, vamos a sacarlos de ahí, que los pobres no han sido capaces de salir-dijo Alice con sorna

Cuando Alice fue a abrir la puerta un bote de pintura se volcó y se manchó entera de rojo. Entonces Lorcan, Hugo, Lily, Kai, Fred y James salieron de detrás del coche

– Pequeña Alice, ¿A quien se le ocurre hacerle una broma a los maestros?Es como si nosotros le hiciésemos una broma a Minique, nos la devolvería, diez veces peor, eso lo tenemos en cuenta. Eso es una pirámide, y Minique está en la cúspide, nosotros debajo, y los demás más abajo que nosotros-Terminó James- Y bueno, basta de cháchara, vamos a la piscina

–Por fin-dijo Rose-Creía que no lo ibais a decir nunca

–Rosie tan impaciente como siempre, esto no puede ser así-dijo una voz tras ella con cierto retintín de burla

**Si no entendéis algo de algún personaje preguntadme por review, y bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Recordad que aun queda un cap, que es cuando todo pasará.**

**Sugerencias, criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, tomatazos, crucios todo vale mientras sea algo**

**Besos, Ari **


End file.
